I Am Your Angel
by Kyra Belle
Summary: Brotherhood fic. Chapter 2 up! Jesse gets accepted into Harvard Law School, but it means she has to leave Pietro, Randy, and the others behind... what does she do? Enjoy... R+R plz ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer (for all chapters): Hi! For the third time, I do not own X-Men: Evo, its characters, or 'I'm Your Angel'. X-Men: Evo belongs to Marvel, I think, and 'I'm Your Angel' belongs to Celine Dion and R. Kelly. I own Jesse, Randy, their brother, and their sisters. Pietro, Randy, and Jesse are 18 in this fic, and they're about to graduate from Bayville High. Jesse had sent in an application form to Harvard Law School when she was a junior.  
  
1 I Am Your Angel  
  
The Brotherhood were sitting at the dining room table, eating their breakfast, on a perfectly normal Sunday, when an event, which would change their lives forever, happened.  
  
The postman shuffled up the garden path, and reached the Brotherhood's front door. He stuffed five letters through the letterbox, with a metallic clang, and shuffled back out of their quite well kept garden, slamming the gate shut after him.  
  
"I'll get them," Randy mumbled, and put his toast down. He stretched his left arm through the dining room door, through the living room, to the front door. He picked up the letters from the well-worn mat at the foot of the door. He returned his arm to normal length, and flicked through them.  
  
"Bill, junk, junk, bill, Harvard," Randy mumbled tiredly, with a yawn, and then yelled: "Harvard? HARVARD?!? Jesse! It's a letter fae Harvard Law School!"  
  
"Let me see that!" she mumbled, swallowing a piece of toast. She swiped the letter from her twin's hand, with a quiet thank you.  
  
"Miss Jessica Angel Bennet. hmm. never been called that before." she read out the front. She grabbed a knife out of Lance's hand, and used it to rip the envelope open. She put it back in his hand, without him even noticing she'd taken it. She pulled the letter out, and un-folded it. She read it very slowly, for once. She always read and wrote very quickly. She mumbled the words inaudibly, and her face became expressionless.  
  
"Whit are they sayin'?" Randy asked, impatiently.  
  
"Have you been accepted, Jesse?" Pietro asked his girlfriend.  
  
Jesse started laughing, and a big smile appeared on her face. Suddenly, she jumped out of her seat, jumped onto the table, and did a little victory dance on it.  
  
"I've been accepted! I'm goin' to Harvard! I'm gonna be a friggin' lawyer!" she squealed, and waved the letter around madly.  
  
"Well done, Jesse!" was heard throughout the room from everyone. Randy gave her a fierce hug, and Pietro did the same after him, but added a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Lets have a party to celebrate!" Tabitha suggested, excitedly. Everyone gave a whoop in agreement, and soon, the arrangements began. 


	2. The Arrangements Begin!

Disclaimer: If you want the disclaimer, it's on chapter 1!  
  
1 I Am Your Angel - Chapter 2  
  
Pietro zipped around the room, hanging decorations. The X-Men had agreed to let them hold Jesse's party in their hall, which was nice of them.  
  
"Hey Daniels, I was just wondering, but why are you letting us have the party in here?" Pietro asked his rival, who was hanging up balloons with spikes.  
  
"We like Jesse, despite the fact she's with you, and we are happy for her," Evan replied.  
  
"Ja! I like Jesse, she iz cool!" Kurt exclaimed, and bamfed up to the chandelier to hang up some red lemmetti.  
  
"I don't like saying this, but thanks for letting us do this," Pietro mumbled, and stabbed a pin into the wall. Evan and Kurt grinned at each other.  
  
An hour later, the X-Men and Brotherhood, excluding Tabby and Jesse, had finished decorating the massive hall.  
  
"Listen, speedy, you break anything at this party, and I'll break your neck. And that applied to the rest of you Brotherhood," Logan growled. Xavier shook his head, and said:  
  
"Tabitha and Jessica- no, I mean, Tabitha and Jesse are at home from their shopping trip,"  
  
"Good," Pietro and Randy whooped at the same time, and rushed out the room, yelling 'Thanks' and 'get a move on!' behind them. Jesse knew she was getting a party, but she didn't know it was that night. She had the impression it was in 5 days time. Tabitha had been glad to take Jesse to the mall to go on a shopping spree while the others arranged and decorated. Pietro was looking forward to the party, but he didn't like the empty feeling in his stomach that appeared when he thought of it. 


End file.
